bothelmfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonborn
The isolated dragon people, birthed from union of Bahamut and Tiamat. Physical Description Body shape- Dragonborn are usually muscular, but lanky and fat dragonborn do exist. Skin colors- Dragonborn can be any color that dragons come in. General height- Dragonborn are usually between 6' and 7'6" tall. General weight- Usually between 250 and 350. Their bones are quite dense. Notable features- They look like dragons. Some have horns or fins. Typical clothing- Dragonborn usually wear loose fitting clothing that they can quickly shrug off to catch the sun's rays with their scales. Society In the beginning, after the Primordials retreated to their planes and before the old gods arose, the dragon gods roamed the material plane. There were few but they were powerful, roaming the world, seeing more and more wonderful sights. The dragon gods dug into the earth to find precious metals, dove into the sea to find the largest pearls, and crafted wondrous items. Eventually, due to pride or greed or malice, the dragon gods lashed out at each other. Eventually only two dragon gods were left alive. Tiamat, a goddess who had amassed power by devouring her foes, and Bahamut, a god who only defeated those who struck him or others first. They warred for centuries, before collapsing exhausted in an embrace. That night, the dragonborn were born. Bahamut and Tiamat settled their differences for a time, looking after their new children. They taught them legends, metal working, magic, and song. Tiamat believed that her children should work to bring her more riches, while Bahamut belived that his children should be free to live as they pleased. They warred again, now with their children next to them. Bahamut was victorious and made a deal with dark forces to bind Tiamat in the Nine Hells. Bahamut then retreated to the Outer Planes, to make a safe afterlife for his people. Bahamut is a distant god, rarely involving himself with his people, which has caused many dragonborn communities to become rather agnostic. Some dragonborn communities are even completely atheist. There are a few Dragonborn city-states but most Dragonborn communities are isolated villages in deep canyons or high mountain valleys. Relations Dragonborn are usually proud and aloof, not worried about other beings. Dragonborn can be quite competitive but that is usually reserved for fellow Dragonborn or people they find quite able. Adventurers Dragonborn seldom adventure. The only reason as a Dragonborn leaves a community is if they have been cast out or if they have been a mission or a quest to help the community. Stats Medium +2 Strength, +1 Charisma 30 feet speed Draconic Ancestry: You have draconic ancestry. Choose one type of dragon from the Draconic Ancestry table. Your breath weapon and damage resistance are determined by the dragon type, as shown in the table. Breath Weapon: You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your draconic ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level.After you use your breath weapon, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Damage Resistance: You have resistance to the damage type associated with your draconic ancestry. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Draconic is thought to be one of the oldest languages and is often used in the study of magic. The language sounds harsh to most other creatures and includes numerous hard consonants and sibilants.